The Lost Souls Of Fenchurch East
by wowstars
Summary: Just random Galex. Some chapters will be songfics. Galex


**Chapter 1**

**This story will be quite random as I don't really have a plan for it, I'm just writing it for the sake of it because I have serious writers' block on my other story (Joanne) but I will be back to that ASAP. Some of the chapters will be songfics, others will just have a song name at the beginning that suits it. The chapters may be quite short but I intend to update regularly. Hope you enjoy :D**

**N xxx**

* * *

><p>Song for this Chapter:<strong> Smile – Avril Lavigne<strong>

"You stupid, good-for-nothing, BASTARD!" Alex screams at Gene. Outside his office the members of CID exchange tired looks. They had been arguing for the past hour and were showing no signs of stopping. Their arguments had become more and more frequent over the past couple of weeks it was scary! Sometimes they weren't that bad, and lasted only a few minutes, but others were awful and would go on for hours. Sometimes Gene would punch the wall so his fist was bleeding, other times Alex would throw things at him and only just miss, or try and knock his lights out only to be stopped by Gene's firm grip on her arm.

"Correct me if I'm wrong DI Drake, but I just banged up the person who tried to take your life!" Gene roars back. He's so sick of her ungratefulness. She should have some more bloody respect! Who's the DCI here? He is! So she can just shut the hell up and go shag some random Thatcherite dickhead.

"But I was supposed to do it, you ruined EVERYTHING now!" She shouts so loud she goes lightheaded and sways a little, missing the softened look of Gene's face as he notices this.

"Bolly? Are you alright?" He asks, ready to catch her if she fainted.

"Yes, I'm fine! No thanks to YOU!" She says angrily. She thinks about sitting down, but sees that as a sign of weakness. She sways again.

"Bolly, sit down," Gene says, softer now.

She sighs and sits down, rubbing her forehead. Gene looks at her worriedly. Their arguments were clearly taking their toll on her. He runs his hands through his hair. "Look, Alex," her head immediately snaps up at the use of her first name. "We can't keep doing this, it isn't good for anyone."

Her heart skips a beat. "You're not transferring me, are you?" She asks quickly. He couldn't do that to her, could he?

"No," he smiles. "I wouldn't do that, no matter how much of a pain in the arse you are."

"What then?" She asks. There is silence for a moment. "We need to start afresh. No more arguing." She stops speaking then suddenly has an amazing idea. "That's it!" She exclaims.

"That's what?" He frowns.

"We need a fresh start, a _completely _fresh start. So, from now on, we no longer know who each other are." She stands up, grinning.

"What? Bolly, you're not serious?" Gene says. She opens the door.

"Yep, see you in Luigi's, stranger," she says, and closes the door behind her and walking out of CID. _Bloody hell, she really has lost it this time, _he thinks, pouring himself a scotch. _Well, I'm not playing stupid games with her. No way._

* * *

><p>"Usual please, Luigi," Gene says, looking around the restaurant for Alex. She wasn't there. "Stick it on the tab."<p>

Luigi rolls his eyes. "What tab? It's not like you ever bloody pay it." Gene ignores him and takes his drink to the little table in the corner, his and Bolly's table. He is there for a few minutes then someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Piss off I'm drinking," he says, not turning round.

Alex smiles to herself. "I was just wondering if I could sit here," she says, he turns round a looks at her. "My name's Alex, what's yours?"

He stares at her, hiding a smirk. "We're not really doing this, are we?" He says. She simply raises an eyebrow. He stands up, sighing. "Gene Hunt," he says in a fake posh accent. "It's a pleasure." He kisses her hand softly. Alex giggles. "Care for a drop of Bolly?"

"Please," she laughs, taking off her jacket and sitting down. He goes off to the bar and comes back with a bottle of Bollinger Champagne and two glasses. He pours them both a glass.

"Cheers," they both say and drain their glasses.

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Later...<em>

Gene and Alex are drunkenly swaying to the music in the Crazy Coconut Club. Alex is giggling hysterically and nuzzling Gene's neck whilst Gene is trying to stay awake. They dance slowly to one of the fastest songs played that night, but they don't care. Alex pulls back to gaze into Gene's blue eyes, and soon their lips meet. It's gentle at first, but the kiss becomes deeper and hungrier, and they begin to tug at each other's clothing.

"Think we should go back to your place Bolly," Gene murmurs in her ear.

She giggles in agreement and grabs his hand, dragging him out of the club. As they walk to the Quattro she catches sight of a small shop across the road.

"Maybe not straight to my place," she grins.

* * *

><p>When Alex wakes up the next morning her memories of the night before are fuzzy, so fuzzy that she doesn't realise she's not the only one in her bed. She sits up, trying to remember, but she is sidetracked by the worst headache she's had in her life. She groans, rubbing her forehead. <em>What the hell? <em>She thinks, _I can't have drunk this much. Maybe I got into a fight? Oh shit, I'lll probably have a big massive bruise across my head. Not attractive. _She looks down to realise she is naked, and as she reaches across for her dressing gown, she feels a sharp pain across her breasts. She looks down again. _Oh god. No way. I must have been absolutely plastered. What does it say? _She gets up and runs into the bathroom, looking into the mirror to see "Property of Gene Hunt" tattooed across her chest. She bites her lip, slowly walking back to the bedroom. Gene, who is now awake, sees her and laughs. Then his face falls and he looks down to see "Property of DI Bolly Knickers" tattooed across his manhood. It's Alex's turn to laugh now.


End file.
